In a Manner of Speaking
by Mademoiselle Alice
Summary: Kakashi's reaction to seeing Rin in front of the memorial he frequently visits. He mostly freaks out and runs away but can't help from returning each day to the memorial and each time, sees her there until he gets the courage to go up to her.
1. Black Day

My first story ^-^

The title is actually the name of a song I heard after i wrote the story. It kind of inspired me to edit and post it on this site. That and waking up in the middle of the night with different ideas and jotting them down…been doing that a lot lately so maybe I'll upload another story if the reaction to this one is good. All authors need a little motivation from their readers from time to time :) err sorry babbling anyway here it is the first chapter to "In A Manner of Speaking" Enjoooooy and remember I don't own anything, especially not the characters!

Oh yeah one more thing. The story is about Kakashi's reaction to seeing Rin in front of the memorial he frequently visits. He mostly freaks out and runs away but can't help from returning each day to the memorial and each time, sees her there until he gets the courage to go up to her. slight {kakashi/Rin}

The sky was a dark gray with many promising rain clouds.

As Kakashi Hatake stepped out of his apartment he took note of this detail.

"Great" The masked nin muttered "What an awful day for training huh Obito?" he said to himself looking up at the sky.

He closed his eyes, savoring the cool breeze on his face, wind ruffling his silver hair, as he breathed in taking in the scent of flowers.

"Hmm my lovely students will just have to wait a little longer today" he grinned walking towards the direction of the scent.

He walked through Konoha, one hand in his pocket, the other carrying a bouquet of flowers headed to one of his most frequented places.

Kakashi took his normal route -short cut through the woods- in order to avoid running into someone and if that were the case he would come back later for he preferred time alone with his best friend. However he never really had to worry because no one visited the memorial as much as he did.

And so he never ran into anyone

That is, until now

As he approached the stone, he saw a figure.

A woman to be exact, her back to him, facing the countless names of sacrificed ninja.

Her Brownish plum – a peculiar shade of hair- fell all the way down to her mid back as she turned slightly when she felt the presence of someone in other words, Kakashi behind the bushes.

His eyes widened and he dropped the bouquet of flowers.

The action after that was completely unexpected.

He ran

Running away was something he never did. Ever.

But that day he realized a coward in him he had never known

No amount of training prepared him for who he saw

He was confused, pained, angry and _lost._

'It has to be a mistake' he ran avoiding the many obstacles in his way 'No!'

Faster, towards his group of genin

He slowed before he reached their location in the training grounds. They couldn't see him like this and so he grabbed his face in his hands and slowed his breathing, putting his emtions in check as any good ninja would.

He took one deep breath before plastering his signature smile through his mask and walked nonchalantly towards his students.

Sakura, the first to always call him out on his tardiness was soon followed by Naruto and the menacing glares from Sasuke. He put his hand behind his head, still grinning and a hand in front of him as if saying he was sorry but they rambled on.

And he didn't hear them.

He was gone now.

All that he believed was proven wrong and he couldn't help it but he had to know

'Why?'

'Why did you leave?'

'Why did you leave _me?'_

Because who he saw in front of the memorial wasn't

An enemy

Past lover

Or former sensei

But his friend

Previous teammate

And his first love

**Rin**

Aaaah its not the end I promise! Theres still one more chapter ^-^ so please review if you enjoyed reading or if you absolutely hated it which I really hope not! Oh and the next chapter isn't going to be so…uh dark I guess you could say its lighter I guess in that sort of sense.


	2. White Day

Ah Hello! This is the second and last chapter to In A Manner of Speaking so I hope you enjoy it :) i know i said it was going to be er lighter not as dark as the last one i mean but it was too short and sorta bleh so don't hate me please . Oh and changing the rating to T just in case, nothing bad just want to be safe

After that incident, that first encounter, Kakashi went back to the memorial everyday only to waste perfectly good flowers.

How?

By dropping them in the same exact place as the day before –behind the bushes- and fleeing as fast as he could because day after day he saw the same person and couldn't bring himself to face her.

He didn't know how

Although he never changed his habits of bringing flowers, she did.

On one rainy day, he saw her with a black umbrella, swaying slightly to a tune she hummed to herself.

The next day she was sitting down on the grass, cross legged with a book in her hands, reading out loud.

The day after, the masked nin saw her with two bowls of ramen. She had a bowl in her arms, audibly slurping its contents and the second bowl was merely set on the grass, getting cold as each second passed.

He asked himself why a small girl such as herself needed two bowls of ramen. One for her and the other for…

He wondered

He even saw her once with a whole picnic set out, with blankets and all, munching down on her food with a big grin.

Every time he came, he witnessed a different scenario.

However she would often have meals or drinks in quantities of two. It was always as if she was secretly inviting him but he wouldn't dare take the invitation.

Today he went with his usual bouquet of flowers and waited in his favorite spot. His lovely pile behind the bush had already begun to wilt.

He saw two cups, such as a time when she had tea but instead of the herbal drink, he saw sake.

He eyed the sake, already tasting it in his mouth.

Not that he was much of a drinker but lately he had been spending much of his time with Tsunade, asking, actually begging to be given missions away from Konoha so he could have some time to think but he would be quickly denied.

She would scold him, saying he had genin to take care of, sadly only giving him D level missions, ones that were completed inside the village. He only groaned in response, slouching his shoulders and she would happily offer him a cup of sake.

Unfortunately her drinking habits had begun to rub off on him

"I know you're there.

Kakashi instantly tensed, about ready to drop his flowers for his Great Escape when she spoke again, her back to him.

"Don't leave" she looked down tightening her grip around her cup.

Her request was answered in silence as he held his breath waiting for her to say something else.

"I uh…have an extra cup!" she pointed to her left; making the utensil and its contents apparent to his attention but still didn't turn to face him.

He didn't move and neither did she for awhile. The silence was filled by the rustling of the trees surrounding them by a light breeze. The air was cool and refreshing but it did little to ease the tension in the atmosphere.

"Kakashi…" eyes looking down at the folded hands in her lap, she felt the wind as it whipped brown tresses around her face "Please" she whispered, closing her eyes tightly

How could she possibly tell him?

How could she possibly _explain _if he didn't give her the chance?

She didn't want to leave but she couldn't, she just _couldn't _handle everything.

He didn't know but after Obito died, after she transplanted his sharingan into Kakashi, she would wake up screaming at night, eyes blurred from the tears as she clutched her chest attempting to hold herself together, to end the pain, but it didn't work. It never did because each time she looked at her hands, the ones used to heal the wounds of the suffering; she would see them covered in red.

A red she could never erase.

'_oh god' she sobbed scrubbing her hands in a way that wasn't healthy for the skin. Her skin was raw from the constant mistreatment, attempting to clean her hands of the stains no one could see._

'_I can't do this anymore' she cried, gripping the sink as the water continued to run. She began taking deep breaths until her heartbeat slowed and looked up at her reflection._

'_I have to go' she thought 'I can't stay or Kakashi will find out…and I…I can't burden him with this' She turned off the running water and looked down at the empty sink_

_Yes_

_That's what I'll do, I'll leave._

_I'm sorry Kakashi _

_I'm sorry…_

_I love-_

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of flowers come in contact with the floor.

'_I guess I'm too late'_

She squeezed her eyes tighter and waited for him to leave like always, not wanting to shed any tears in his presence, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, her soft brown eyes widened and glossy from the tears that threatened to escape

Of what one could see through his mask, kakashi's lips turned upwards slightly.

"So I hear you have sake"

And she smiled, tears running down her cheeks as she lightly chuckled. Getting up, she knocked over her cup, its contents spilling on the grass. She flung her arms around his form, burying her face in his neck.

"Welcome home" he said in a low voice breathing into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Tadaima Kakashi" she whispered, her tears wetting his neck and shirt "Tadaima"

Holding her in his arms, it didn't matter why she left

No, her reasons didn't have any significance to him anymore.

Because as he breathed in her scent and felt her body pressed against his, the only thing that he was certain of was that she was here now, with him, and he was going to do all in his power to make sure it stayed that way.

_I'm sorry Kakashi _

_I'm sorry…_

_I love-_

_Its okay Rin. _

_Because I love you too_

_I always have_

_So don't leave and say you'll stay_

_But this time keep your promise_

The end

I hope you liked it I know it was a bit…strange sorta idk but por favor review! It means a lot to me when I get feedback from readers :) so if you liked it review, if you hated it (hope not) review and if you have no comment well think of one and review anyway! Well goodbye for now maybe I'll do another kakashi/Rin story because I really like the couple or maybe a sequel! Oooooo sorry don't stick to that idea it was just a random passing thought but who knows maybe I'll think about it :)


End file.
